


Boys Are Just Toys

by orphan_account



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Foot Fetish, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 09:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2383985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ugh, she's sick of that island. She needs relief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boys Are Just Toys

**Author's Note:**

> idk i wanted to write femdom and i wanted to write koizumi so yahoo   
> honestly this is kinda bad and short and ooc but kink is fun

Mahiru prepared her brand new toy box next to her bed. She was all ready to play, and all she needed now was a doll to play with. She could never humiliate a girl like this, so she decided on a boy toy. She started to narrow down her choices in her head, thinking of not only who would be willing, and who she actually found attractive. Souda? Gross. Komaeda? Not in a million years. After mentally going through every boy on the island, she settled on Hinata. She hand wrote a note asking him to come by later and made the quick trip to his room to slide it under the door.

About fifteen minutes had passed since the time written on the note. Getting impatient, she slipped off her jumper and shirt, admiring her own figure in the mirror. Mahiru’s shoulders were spotted with freckles that spread up her neck and over her face. She looked at her smooth skin, uncovered except for her bra and underwear. They were both black with white polka dots, contrasting against her pale body. She enjoyed looking at her own body, it boosted her self confidence. She looked directly in the mirror, her hands on her hips. Her fingers raised to her breasts and up to her hair. She practically twirled around, smiling. Outside, Hajime knocked on her door to receive no answer.

“Koizumi?” He knocked again, “H-Hey, Koizumi, you left this at my…” Hajime knocked and the door cracked open, though just a little. He took a look inside and saw Mahiru looking at herself in the mirror with her camera. She was posing provocatively and he found himself staring. A bulge formed in his pants as he continued watching. Mahiru reached back and unhooked her bra, sliding it off. She seemed to be extremely experienced in taking her own photographs, looking in the mirror, positioning her camera and arms to cover her nipples. She showed a beaming smile.

“Don’t think I can’t see you, Hinata,” Mahiru nearly giggled, Hajime turning bright red. She invited him inside, not putting her clothes back on.

“I can’t believe you, just watching me like that,” she locked the door behind Hajime. “You’re lucky you caught me in a good mood.”

“I-I can leave, I’m so sorry I--”

“Oh, can it,” he was surprised, but she continued, “while you’re here, you may as well do what I say.” Though confused, Hajime nodded in agreement. Within a matter of seconds, he was down on his knees on the ground with her foot on his chest. She was grinning widely, differently than he had ever seen.

“Either you let me fuck you, or I’ll tell everyone you’re a pervert who was watching me get undressed from the doorway,” Mahiru bent down with her hands on her hips, Hajime watching closely.

“I would love that,” Hajime almost smiled, but couldn’t make eye contact. He was still blushing all over, but filled with excitement. She lifted up his chin and undid his tie, binding his wrists behind him.

In a mocking voice, Mahiru teased, “I can’t believe you’re turned on by this!” His bulge was tighter in his pants than before and she made it known that she had noticed.

"Do you want me to put you on a leash, Hinata? Do you want to be gagged too?" She was laughing, knowing she had complete control. Finally he gave a definite answer.

He nodded yes.

Excitedly, she put him on a collar and leash, taking off her panties and shoving them in his mouth.

"You're not really the ideal toy, but you'll work well enough for my purposes." She stripped Hajime of his pants and boxers, pressing her foot against his cock. He started moaning through the underwear between his teeth as she stroked him more.

She was soon satisfied with his vulnerability and took back her panties, throwing them on the floor.

"Now beg for me." She pulled him up by the leash only to push him down on her bed, positioning herself above him.

"Do you want me to ride you?" She rubbed herself against him teasingly, biting her lower lip and smiling.

"Please, K-Koizumi, please fuck me," It didn't take much time for Hajime to start pleading for her around him, needing relief.

She slid down on his cock, giving shaky moans the whole way. Mahiru started a steady pace, holding onto his chest.

Hajime had already started panting and begging to cum, but Mahiru had denied over and over. Repeatedly edging him, she altered her pace and rhythm. Mahiru was hit with a wave of moaning as she reached her first orgasm. She had came twice more by the time she lifted herself off of him and stroked him until he came on his chest. It didn't take long at all, and there was a lot. She made a disgusted sound before she pushed Hinata out of her bed and crawled under the covers, waving him away.

"Until next time, Hinata," was all she said as she kicked him outside.


End file.
